


Say You Love Me

by writeasoph



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending?, M/M, Romance, Uncertain relationship, maybe more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: “Why are you kissing me like you’re saying goodbye?”They know it won't work outside of school and with Jack leaving for a different college, the boys try to enjoy the last moment they have together.





	Say You Love Me

_I’m going to miss you._

 

It’s a thought that hits Mark hard, the thought that Jack could easily vanish in a few weeks. The transition from high school to college was going to be strange and they both knew it, especially with the fact that the “maybe more than friends” were planning on going to different places. More often than not, Jack seemed to have a habit of becoming unreachable when out of school, excuses covering his behaviour whenever questioned. Mark couldn’t help but worry that as soon as this term ended, the boy would simply disappear forever. 

 

So, as they’re waiting in a cool corridor hiding from the intense summer heat as they wait for their exams, he finds himself staring at Jack leaning against the wall, as if trying to memorise the boy stood in front of him that’s always confused his heart a little. Their relationship had never been simple, with miscommunication and family problems getting in the way (not even regarding the constant self-doubt). It was never really on or off either, always stuck somewhere in between. After having his heart broken over his their first breakup, Mark had honestly decided to try not to take it too seriously in high school. Nothing really lasted at his age anyway. 

 

Mark blinks back to reality as he realises that Jack is smiling at him, gently reaching for his hand. Stepping slightly closer, Mark lets him have it.

 

He knows that whatever they have isn’t going to last outside of school, not even for a second. The thought makes his chest ache a little but he reminds himself that he’s accepted it. It’s the reason why he’s here alone with Jack now, rather than with some friends he knows he’s going to stick to in college. 

 

“You know, this is probably the last moment we’re going to get alone together, not counting prom,” he whispers and he can’t help but notice Jack’s smile fade slightly at the thought. It soothes him somewhat to think that maybe Jack has been thinking the same, especially as they both know privacy at prom is going to be a little limited.

 

Jack sighs. “I’m going to miss you, Marki,” he says, his free hand moving to Mark’s cheek. The gesture makes Mark smile. They’ve been distant lately, with this being a last dash of hope of being something more than friends, a silent agreement to try one more time.

 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Mark mumbles, his hand reaching to Jack’s waist and slowly moving even closer. Jack doesn’t seem to think twice before closing the gap.

 

The kiss isn’t happy, but it isn’t sad either. Jack seems to hum in satisfaction at the familiar feeling of Mark’s lips against his and the sound almost encourages Mark to push him slightly harder against the wall. Mark doesn’t mean to make the action seem desperate but he feels like he does as his hand moves to cup Jack’s cheek. 

 

Out of breath slightly, Jack pulls away with an unsure look on his face. Mark can instantly tell what he means by it.

 

_“Why are you kissing me like you’re saying goodbye?”_

 

The pair had never really been one for words, understanding each other and knowing how far to go just came from knowing each other for so long but their relationship had always been complicated. Lost for words, Mark didn’t know what to say.

 

_“Because that’s exactly what this is. In leaving this place you’re leaving me and we both know it,”_

 

He isn’t sure if Jack understands what he’s trying to say, but his gaze seems to wander off into the distance in deep thought. 

 

Pursing his lips, Mark squeezes his hands on Jack’s waist slightly with his head bowed, bringing him back with a grieving gaze.

 

“I love you,” Mark says and he feels Jack turn to look at him. The words had always carried a blessing and a curse to Mark with Jack using the words freely to more than just him. It used to hurt even more whenever Jack would tell him the words when their advanced relationship wasn’t active. It hurts when someone tells you that they love you when you know they don’t. 

 

“I love you too,” Jack mumbles in reply, his legs admittedly weak from the meaning of Mark’s words. 

 

For a minute, the two stand in silence, both so close yet so far. However, if Mark really thought about it, it had always been like this. He’s supposed that after all this time, he’d grown comfortable with it. 

 

Jack halts the moment when his forehead meets Mark’s. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this stuff. This really is all my fault,” he says and it shocks Mark to hear the words out loud. It was admittedly true that most of the times being together had failed, Jack had had some part but Mark would never blame Jack entirely; that just wasn’t fair. He couldn’t help being who he was and Mark always had a nagging feeling that Jack never told him everything that was bothering him and each petty excuse he let slide because of it.

 

“No it’s not, don’t be silly,” Mark replies, not really knowing what else to say. “Maybe we’re just destined to be this way,” he sighs.

 

He would do anything to make him and Jack work. He adores every part of him, his thick hair, bright blue eyes and loud mouth. It was just a shame that Jack also knew how to press all his buttons and piss him off to no end. 

 

With Jack’s apologetic eyes watching him, Mark knows what this is. 

 

_“I’m sorry that I’m not right for you,”_

It really is goodbye. 

Mark wants to ask so many questions. 

_Am I the problem?_   
_Why do you become unreachable outside of school?_   
_What’s wrong?_

_Why can’t we make this work?_

But surely if the answers to these questions were that simple they wouldn’t be in this scenario. There’s just something that Jack won’t tell him and he doesn’t know what it is.

He isn’t going to pry. It’s too late and he already accepted this, didn’t he?

_Didn’t he?_

Mark honestly can’t take it anymore and leans in once more. Jack isn’t expecting it but soon relaxes and this time their pace is much slower, much gentler. The kisses are light and Mark finds his hands working around Jack’s body. He tastes sweet mint as their lips brush together, hearts beating loudly. The whole world around them disappears, forgotten. 

 

Out of nowhere, the school bell rings and they pull apart in shock. They seem to have captured each other’s breaths and with weak smiles and a matched gaze, their fingers quietly intertwine.

 

They amble their way down the hallway before with one last wistful look, they separate and turn to go opposite ways. With a deep breath, Mark makes his way towards the library and desperately hopes that maybe one day he could be in the right place and the right time. 

 

Maybe one day it could work. He would just have to wait and see.


End file.
